


Chances Are

by angelific



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tit Jobs, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelific/pseuds/angelific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji had banished Inaba since the day he "accidentally" defiled the dignity of his love Yukiko. Nobody knew what happened between them but four years later, his friends called him back to Inaba...to celebrate Yukiko's up coming marriage. Will he forgive himself and face Yukiko before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

" _Bro! You listening to me?"_

"Oh. Yeah. I am."

In the dark of his room, as Souji Seta received a [phone](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9334171/1/Chances-Are) call from an old friend, he slumped in to the corner of the floor and palmed his temple in frustration. Hearing a news that he never knew could bring out the deepest, and the darkest feelings of pain he'd kept for almost four years, he wallowed yet again, quivering in self-disgust.

" _Yep she is! Well that's at least what Chie said when I got home yesterday…but whad'dyu say we go get Yukiko a gift?"_

The light from the lamp post outside his apartment crept its way in through his window. It's the only thing that gave him fluorescence inside his pitch-black room. Despite the heavy rain pouring from the starless night sky and the whirlwind breeze that had been blowing since that afternoon, he's still sweating, mourning, and almost crying as he heard that name he have long gone tried to forget.

"So…Amagi…is getting married…"

He shut his eyes closed. Hearing himself say it just made him feel worse.

No, he never did forget her. He thought he tried but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He bumped the back of his head once to the wall he's been leaning. While he sat with one leg lying long and the other with arched knee that helped his weakened arm prop his phone to his ear, he knocked his head to the wall again: twice, thrice—just slowly, muffled, so that the other end of the line won't hear.

" _It's been a long while since you've departed Inaba Bro…you should stop by since this would be an opportunity for a reunion!"_

"W-well, you see…I…uh…"

Souji wanted to avoid it. He couldn't face her. Not after what happened between them four years ago. Not after it left him a memory of her: crying, pained and used.

He hated himself. Even though he said nothing about it. Even though he tried to live normally after that. And even though deep down inside he still had his feelings for her. Feelings that he knew he didn't have the right to feel. He hated himself just more.

" _And by the way Bro, I saw Nanako-chan at Junes earlier this day and she was just rushing back to the hospital. Dojima-san seemed to have met one of those police-related accidents and Nanako-chan's been helping him recover. You should at least show yourself to your uncle, you know. Plus, you could give that cousin of yours a quick visit too…"_

_o~o~o~o~o_

_**Four years in the past…**_

 

_I've always loved her._

_I love her smile, her chinked almond eyes, her shiny black hair, and her adorable chuckles before bursting in to a laugh and that cherry blush across her snow pale face._

_I love making her blush._

_And I love her name. The way it's so ironic with the fire and light of her Amaterasu._

_I love her shy voice and the way she mutters sweet pleasant words in sentences that contains my name. It's one of the most pleasurable sensations I could ever feel in my existence._

  
_I don't think I ever told her though—that_ _**I love her** _ _._

_We're always together: after classes, on free weekends and of course during the meetings of our Investigation Team…but I never once gathered the courage to tell her those three little words that I deeply felt._

_When we're alone, I get too hopeful. She's just the sweetest thing and I could almost feel the love that I've been dreaming of. But a lot of times, it's the total opposite. I thought that I annoy her or that she doesn't like me: Those times when Rise happens to stick so close to me or when Naoto and I have something to discuss…Yukiko suddenly acts so indifferent around me and busy herself with our other friends. It kinda hurt though. When she ignores me and enjoys the others' company, it kinda blows that way._

_Because to be honest…I want her attention._

_It never ever showed but deep inside I'm like a selfish child wanting (with no plans of sharing) her attention._

_I know she must be confused, just as confused as I am._

_One day she makes me feel her love but then she instantly takes it away, leaving me wondering what I've done wrong again. But of course I couldn't blame her. I have my share of 'girl' friends that are as well dear and I could feel her envy._

_Damn I could only wish that she's jealous. Because I am—when she shows affection to other guys. I am jealous when she cares too much even if it's just Yosuke, Kanji or Teddie._

_And I am desperate and infuriated when I learned, just three days before I depart from this town, that a childhood friend of hers is back to take on the Amagi Challenge and win my Queen's heart. Then I worried, what if the Fool could never out do the Emperor: Akihiko Sanada._

"Hey! Is everything ready? Are the decorations all set?" Just by the dining area of the Dojima's residence, Rise stood on her heels navigating the crew doing the party's preparation. "And senpai…! Why on earth are you here? Don't you have anywhere else to go?" She scooted her way to the sofa where Souji's been seated. She sat right beside him and leaned her head to his shoulder, tilting her gaze to see more of his face. Like an intimate lover playing sweet. "How'd you like me to keep you company?" she asked.

"Stop bossin' and start helpin' up will ya?!" Kanji snapped right at Rise as he sat untangling the cords in the back of the TV and DVD set. Both Yosuke and he are trying to patch up a livelier audio system, and the video games as well.

Chie and Yukiko are at the kitchen, trying to whip up something good for dessert. Which was weird because they've been working on the  _stove-top_  for hours already. Naoto did the favor of running for more ingredients and of course, a back-up cake, just in case (better yet,  _since_ ) the home-made attempt of dessert will become a bum.

Teddie and Nanako glazed the interior with sash decorations and a few of their old Christmas lights just to pop more glowing ornamental colors for their dinner later.

"Should I go catch up with Naoto then?" Souji asked his delayed response to Rise's first question.

Rise just rolled her eyes on Kanji and stood up on her heel again to start helping the rest of them. She dragged herself back towards the dining area when Kanji caught what she's planning to do, "Hey! Dontcha dare helpin' at the kitchen!" Rise rolled her eyes once more, making sure she's widened it enough to make the gesture apparent. She turned towards Teddie and Nanako instead.

Yosuke snickered and laughingly added in his low voice, good enough that only Souji, Kanji and He could hear. "Don't make it any more worse than it is…the kitchen's already a bust!"

Yosuke continued laughing as he untangled a few more black, white and yellow cords. Until somebody breathed to his right ear. "Did I hear you say something?" Chie had silently crept behind Yosuke, startling him with her ghostly whisper.

"Holy crap!" He turned his face behind and came face to face with Chie who's wearing a messy apron and clutching a sharp meat knife on her hand. And darting that creepy stare of a serial killer that made Yosuke jump out of his skin. "N-nothing! I-I d-didn't say anything you psycho! Put that down! Geeze…"

Souji laughed inwardly and decided to just get on his feet and maybe run for a few things that the group would need. It seems like nobody wanted him there yet anyway. Everybody's busy prepping for his  _Farewell Dinner Party_  a good two and a half hours from now.

He walked to the door and was just about to slip in his shoes until Yukiko stopped him from the kitchen. "Wait! Souji-kun! Would you mind giving this a taste?"

He paused, thinking whether or not he'll be doing his life a favor. But since it was his precious Yukiko asking him about it, he might as well just eat the damn concoction.

Souji took Chie's spot beside Yukiko so the short-haired girl just did the slicing of strawberries at the dining table. He surveyed the kitchen area with a quick glance and was just mortified seeing a bottle of opened Soy Sauce, heavy cream, garlic cloves, corn kernels, squid seasoning, peaches, butter, plums and brown sugar all scattered from the sink up to the table. Yukiko scooped a little of the supposed-to-be-dessert from the boiling hot pan and blew its warmth away from the spoon before reaching it out for Souji to taste.

He gulped. Holding his breath to spare his nostrils from the entire predicament, he sampled the spoon that Yukiko held for him, avoiding the chance of surprise as he calmly prepped his tongue to expect the taste of sewage. He was ready to die on the spot. Ready to gag and vomit. But surprise, surprise…it tasted nothing but starchy. He rolled the velvety remains of the substance a couple of more times in his mouth trying to find the worst taste that's probably hiding somewhere in the corners of his palate…but nothing.

Assuming that Chie hasn't touched anything of this yet, Yukiko really has a major talent of making things  _tasteless_. Souji nodded in approval. In contrary to what he'd expected, he actually thought and told her "It's good."

Yukiko smiled in delight. "It's the filling for our coconut pie."

"Dude, you're taste buds are already messed up." Yosuke commented over his shoulder, finally done matching the correct cords to their ports.

"Alright. I'm serving the tongue of a Junes kid for dessert." Chie stood up from her seat, already in rumble mode, as she darted a stabbing glare to Yosuke who was sitting at the sofa, manipulating the remote controls. While taking off her apron, Yosuke had already leaped out carefully towards the veranda, where she ran after him in circles.

Souji just shook his head, disregarding that pair's shenanigans—they're always like the parody of a married couple engaged in brutal loving. He drew his attention back to Yukiko instead.

"But there's no coconut." Souji pointed her out.

"I know!" Yukiko giggled. "That's why we tried to recreate it instead! I wanted to have more depth to the flavor so I'm planning to pour up the rest of the contents of the squid seasoning. I don't want it to be extra sweet because some of you, like Kanji and Yosuke don't eat sweet things. What do you think?" She asked inquisitively serious and sincere about her cooking.

"Uhh…forget the squid thing." Souji massaged his index finger to the corner of his temple. "This is already good. If this is dessert then maybe you could have cinnamon or nutmeg for that depth you're talking about? Dark chocolate might work as well…and uh…vanilla? They're not that sweet anyway." He supplied. Thinking of all the probable dessert seasonings that'd work. Just anything to keep that horrible taste of squid on his dessert plate. "…and don't cook the strawberries in here." He added pointing out from the table to the orangey concoction boiling on the stove-top.

Yukiko nodded. "Okay. I think that's a great idea." And started rummaging the cupboards.

Souji saved her the effort, "I think we only have the cinnamon, and vanilla." He tilted his head towards the top cabinet just too make sure he's right and reached his longer arms to get the ingredients for Yukiko. "If you want the dark chocolate or nutmeg, I can swing by the store for that." He offered after handing her the bottles of seasonings and turned his way towards the door again.

"Oh no you don't!" She stopped him, grasping both of her hands to his arm. "You just stay here and rest. I could text Naoto-chan for that."

"But it looks like I'm bothering you guys and you don't seem to want my help here anyway." Souji said a matter of fact-ly.

Yukiko pushed his arm to guide him away from the dining area and to the hallway, "Then you go rest at your room." She giggled. Just like a big sister reminding a kid to take an afternoon nap. Yukiko continued to push him, now her palms on his back, towards the stairs to his bedroom while Souji dragged his feet in subtle protest.

"Yeah! Get your sleepy head a rest senpai!" Rise cheered—almost fake and evidently jealous. She's obviously fighting the urge of doing the push-Souji-to-his-room by herself. But since she's the most flexible one among the three members of the  _decorating committee_ , she's stuck, hanging the colorful lighting on the corners of the ceiling, while Teddie and Nanako held the mount of chairs she's standing on.

Chie have just gotten hold of Yosuke who's now being suffocated by the purple zabuton. He managed to gasp out for air though, and called out for Yukiko, "Make sure he doesn't have so much fun with his treasures under his futon!" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down before being muffled by Chie's pillows again, out of repulsion from his pervy jokes. Kanji just toggled the remote control and tried to spur the appropriate audio effects for two wrestlers.

"Psshh." Souji shook his head again and chortled inwardly, dismissing his friend's accusations. Yukiko just giggled, although not getting Yosuke's joke, and innocently continued to shove Souji upstairs.

Despite the darkly lit hallway of the second floor and the nearly inaudible noises from downstairs, Yukiko still laughed over the whining complaints of a pained Yosuke. Souji on the other hand, tensed up, becoming aware of the change of atmosphere between Yukiko and him.

These are one of those times that the raven-haired girl is too oblivious about her effects to this certain silver-haired boy.

He opened his room and Yukiko gave him one last push to go inside. He held the door open though, looking at her with quizzical eyes, as if waiting for her. She's still laughing, hearing Yosuke and Chie banter with each other again despite Kanji's reprimands, then she realized that both of them are standing by the door for a moment now—him inside and her right by the line outside. "What?" she asked, giving him the same look. Traces of laughter still remained on her gentle lips. But Souji didn't respond. "You want me to check on your treasures?" she asked again, now with an amused smile, even though she didn't understand what she have just said.

She went in ahead of him then. Looking at his neatly folded futon, she did not snoop herself more to it and just told him, "But you don't even have a pot of gold there!" she giggled as if it were a joke and turned her heel to leave.

This time, he gripped her hand just right before she could exit the door. "What is it, Souji-kun?" her innocent eyes pierced his and he tensed up again. Yukiko on the other hand remained to suppress a laughing fit. He sighed looking at her innocence. Then he smiled, thinking she's being adorable. She totally has no clue that she's beautiful. And she totally doesn't know that he likes her.

He scratched the back of his head and searched for an answer in the depths of his mind. "W-well…uhh…I have something to show you."

_Better yet…can you stay just for a while longer with me?_

"Okay." She smiled and waited for him to move. Her eyes asked him the question ' _where is it_ ' and it made Souji fumble through his packed bag.

In desperate search of whatever it is to present, Souji grew out of choices so he pulled out an old book. There he kept a few pictures in between the pages and slowly plucked each one of it. He offered Yukiko to sit on the sofa before taking the space right beside her. "Here's a few places I've gone to." He sighed, rethinking whether it's the best thing to show her, then flipped the pictures slowly, tilting it towards Yukiko's view.

There's a picture or two of him in Kyoto, some in Nagoya, at a beach in Okinawa, a tourist shot with the Mount Fuji, a yearbook photo in middle school and few old shots of him playing or riding a kiddie bicycle right outside an apartment complex.

Yukiko have never gone out of Inaba. She had lamented about having to get stuck within this town, not to mention an overly protective father who needs a million of convincing before allowing her for an afternoon trip at Okina City and participate on school activity at Tatsumi Port Island.

She looked at each photo so fondly. Taking ample amount of minutes before moving on to the next. So amused about every fine detail of the photo and asking him every now and then  _what's this_ and  _that._  Souji enjoyed answering back to her musings but what's more that he enjoyed is the image of her, laughing and smiling and having fun even at his expense. While he was not really a snotty kid, Souji also had his share of embarrassing candid photos and captures of him making faces. But it didn't bother him to show her, just as long as it makes her giggle.

Down to the last and the fourteenth photograph, which was a seven year old Souji in a costume party slumping on a corner and not so amused especially with his seatmate who dressed as big ass elephant, Yukiko burst in to the laughter she had tried so hard to suppress ever since she flipped over the sixth photo that had Souji doing the  _duck face_. He laughed with her this time, not because of the memory of photo but because of the sound of her laughter, so contagious, tickling his brain.

Yukiko gasped for air, as if a fish out of water, marking the finale of her laughing fit. She drove her wrists up to her eyes just to wipe away welled-up happy tears. "That was a good laugh" she sighed, thankful her own seizure of laughter has finally come to stop.

"Yeah. You always have a good laugh." Souji snickered. He started placing back the pictures in between random pages of the old book.

Yukiko helped by passing on the photographs to him. "D-don't get me wrong! I wasn't making fun of you. It's just that you were too adorable. I've never seen you goofed up during your stay here." The threat of another laughing fit crept in her gut again, and to suppress it, Yukiko instead gave Souji a sunny smile.

But it faltered instantaneously, as she realized the bitterness of her last words. The sadness that is: Souji's time in Inaba is up. She passed him the last of the photographs, eyeing him so reminiscently.

Souji smiled at her, as if to console her and reassure her there's no need to feel sad about it. Without thinking, his fingers suddenly brushed her silken black hair, longingly, like he'll be missing his feel against it. Which was weird considering he never had the chance to touch her hair like that. His sudden actions right now surprised him himself. But _what the heck_ , he thought.  _Since I'm already doing it, then might as well…_ His hand crept up to her crown, still ignoring the last photograph she's been holding out for him, and slid it down to glide the curtain of her shiny long hair. Doing it a couple more times, enjoying how smooth it is, untangled and free flowing, Souji smirked happily to himself.

Yukiko tilted her head to him, looking at him quizzically, then smiled on how he seems to have fun doing that with her hair. "Souji-kun…"she called, still smiling her bright sunny smile.

"Hmm?" He hummed asking, slowing the pace of his hand this time.

"D-do you mind if…" Yukiko looked down and blushed, unable to finish her request.

At the same time, Souji tried to finish her sentence inside his mind. He slowly retrieved his hand from her hair and gave his apologies. "Oh. I…I'm sorry. Your hair is…pretty nice."

"W-well, I didn't mean that." Yukiko shook her head gently and looked him sincerely in the eye attempting to clear his misconception. "I-I don't mind you doing that." She blushed cherry red across her nose, just right after the words left her mouth and the image of him doing  _that_ formed in her mind. She seemed to know her own reaction and just took advantage of it and maybe just push her feelings of embarrassment up to the limit. "I...I was just wondering…if you mind…that I ask to keep this photo?"

It's the picture of him in his middle school uniform.

The last photo that Yukiko supposedly handed to him but he failed to entertain.

Yukiko looked down, not being able to consume what just crawled up her nerves. She felt terribly abashed for asking such a thing to him. Now she looks like a needy little fan girl, totally pathetic. Exactly the type of girl she didn't want herself to be. The type of girl that makes her reprimand herself when she feels she's becoming close to one.

But before she could berate herself more, Souji pleasingly agreed almost instantly, "If you want to."

She chuckled humorlessly, "Gee, thanks! You kinda look great on this…" Her response was sheepish as she kept her grip on the photograph, then straightened up her skirt and stood up her heel. "I-I s-should get down and help them now. I need to make the crust of the pie and start skewering stuff to barbecue." She stammered her usual sputters of miscellaneous information during her moments of anxiety. The red streak of embarrassment is still evident across her nose.

Meanwhile, there he is again, frozen in his seat. Souji found himself doing the thing he's been so good at—and that's watching her walk away from him.

Every time Yukiko does something out of her way just to show him her affection, there he goes chicken himself out. He just stares and watch her deal with her embarrassment as she walks it away instead of being the man that everyone assumed he'd be—a man with a backbone. A man who's brave enough to admit to his love that she's the one for him.

He evaluated himself and realized that he does, in fact, have that back bone he's been doubtful of possessing. After all the lessons and hardships he learned over a year span, he definitely grew himself one. Only that when it's Yukiko Amagi being talked about that this back bone of his go off balance.

  
_This must be why she hates me_. His courage always fall short around her…can't even give her an appropriate response even after she does something out of her league.

He just wallows himself in misery. Then play neutral with the rest of the team and his other lady friends, even when knowing he might fall in to Yukiko's bad side…and when she does give him the cold treatment, he'd burry himself more in despair thinking,  _Oh god, she really hates me now._  And this goes on and on, confusing not just him, but also her about what do they really feel for each other.

And all of that is because he's not man enough to tell her his feelings. He knows this. And he knows he's just afraid to ruin the friendship.

He can't risk confessing just because of his gut feel that she likes him. He could end up losing her either as a lover or a friend, if it doesn't turn out his way.

_I need to know…do you like me, Yuikiko?_

_I need to know what you want. So I can work myself that way…_

"H-hold on!" Souji called her out. Stopping her for the second time from leaving his room.

She turned back and gave him that inquisitive stare again and it pierced in right into his soul. He docked his head down and raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. "W-well...I kinda never showed anybody those pictures…so…" _Damn it! Here I go again._ Inside his mind, he's been kicking himself for his cold-feet routine during moments that are supposed to be appropriate.

"Oh I get it!" She smiled understandingly and waved his picture before pocketing it with her hand. "I won't show them…and I'll take care of this."

With no choice but to smile back, Souji's already convinced that he missed his chance again. "Yeah, sure."

o~o~o~o~o

_Evening_

The Dojima's residence served as a ground for exuberant clamor of music and fun games upheld by high-spirited teens, an easy going seven year old, and one cool adult supervision.

The hotdog and tofu barbecues turned out good, thanks to Tatsumi and Hanamura's interference, keeping Chie and Rise from burning the food and drowning it with spicy seasoning; Naoto's freshly bought strawberry shortcake was just enough sweet entertainment alongside with Yukiko's flavorless starchy pie after that heavy spread of a dinner brought home by Dojima himself (not to mention the ice cream he got with it, much for Nanako and Teddie's sweet teeth surprise).

For the clean-up, everybody resigned to their previous designations: Chie and Yukiko, trashed all the used paper cups and plates, leaving them with only the ice cream scoop to wash and the table to clean; Naoto took care of the empty boxes of cake and sushi and the used soft drink bottles to the recycling bins; Kanji and Yosuke dismantles the karaoke and interactive dancing games they've especially mounted for the night; Rise and Teddie swept off the confetti they've showered all over while Nanako held the trash bag for them; and Souji volunteered to manage all the trash once everyone was done. The man of the house decided to retire early, due to work responsibility early in next morning, but not before the youngsters expressed their warm thanks for letting them blow up his house for a party in between working days.

"I had so much fun." Rise exhaled as she dumped the last batch of confetti to the trash bag.

"Me too!" Nanako-chan giggled feigning no sign of exhaustion as she knotted the bag close while Teddie helped her out and exclaimed, "Me threeee!"

"And tomorrow, we'll continue the fun!" Rise flashed up a reminder.

"That seems to be the case." Naoto sighed, "But I have to wonder why the  _farewell party_  had gone in reverse…considering the plan of going to the movies is still for tomorrow." She commented with her usual serious notions, looking tuckered out when she leans by the kitchen counter and sipped the cold glass of water.

"Beee-cause…!" Chie raised her appeal. And though the group really didn't mind about the reverse order of the schedule, they're still all ears for what Chie has to explain. She noticed their sudden interest too, when actually she doesn't really have something important to say, so she just shrugged and tried to give them a justified answer. "…w-well, _just because_. And Dojima-san won't be available tomorrow dinner right? Nanako-chan said so herself…and she's having piano lessons on the afternoon too. Oh oh, and Yukiko will be occupied for tomorrow as well!" Chie gave a smug smile, thinking she had given a good enough reason.

Yukiko shifted her gaze down, shying away from the spotlight Chie put her on so suddenly. "Y-yeah. Seems like it." She squeaked nervously.

"Need to go helpin' at the inn, senpai?" Kanji asked. He slumped back down at the sofa and splayed his contracted arms while sparing his gaze towards the kitchen area.

"Somewhat like that." Yukiko lifted her head up for the answer.

"Aww! But it's a Saturday tomorrow! We ought to be out and having fun!" Rise whined while giving Yukiko her pleading version of puppy-dog eyes. "Can't we find anybody else to cover for you?"

Yukiko just shrugged and gave her a warm apologetic smile. Rise must have realized her exaggerated demands and tried to take it back, "S-sorry…I know you have to do something important for the inn." She smiled, understandingly this time.

"W-well actually…"Yukiko cringed at the word  _important_. Truth be told, she doesn't have duties, professionally, at their inn tomorrow. Although she really want to hang out with them for the next day, there's a personal matter that's going to need her attention.

Chie already know what that is all about. In fact, it's supposed to include her as well. So she did the honor of finishing what Yukiko had to say. "Actually…she just had to entertain a certain guest tomorrow!" She uncharacteristically giggled, illuminating so much giddy excitement enough to put Risette in shame, and rose up from being seated at the dining table. She jumped to stand alongside Yukiko, butting Souji out who's supposed to be standing beside the raven-haired girl while getting hold of the trash bags. Then, she nudge an elbow on her best friend's ticklish side.

Yukiko jerked away from Chie's prodding. She almost bumped Naoto by the hip if she dodged it a bit more. She then rubbed her side, glaring at Chie bemusedly but with a hint of reprimand.

Her best friend just grinned as an apology. "Aki Nii-chan is coming back tomorrow right?!" She asked, smiling so wide like a fool while grabbing Yukiko's hand in between hers. "…and he's staying at the inn for a night?!"Now, Chie's jumping like a fan-girl and squeezed Yukiko's hand, the way she does when they talk about Kung-fu movies and martial artists.

Chie has already gotten lost inside whatever fantasy she had in her mind and everybody just regarded her strangely. Until Rise pulled her senpai out of her dreamland before the light brown-haired girl could even drool herself, "So, who's this guy…?" She raised an eyebrow, half amused, half appalled, half intrigued and half ashamed for being beaten down as the most capricious of them all. "…making Chie-senpai go flip all of a sudden."

"Yeah, scatterbrain." Yosuke couldn't help but interject as well. Either from being outraged by Chie's ridiculous girly-reaction or the fact that a _guy_  had caused that to his tomboy-ish frienemy. "You sure looked demented for a second there." He snickered and gave an overacted role-play of Chie's whimsical pumping with Yukiko's palm.

Chie sure would've pumped Yosuke's neck instead, given that insult. Lucky him he's out of her grappling range as he sat a couple of feet away with Tatsumi at the sofa. Chie just settled with her deathly snarl and rolled her eyes on him before entertaining Rise's question. "Well he's a childhood friend of some sort! Actually he's my big brother's friend and sometimes Yukiko and I butt in with their games. Well it's me of course, then I just drag Yukiko along!" She giggled as she did a run down the memory lane. "He was more of a big brother than my own big brother!"

Yukiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Senpai seems to be nice in that way." She said as she conventionally referred to him as a senior rather than Chie's version of showing respect in intimate honorifics.

"Well, well… seems like he's gotten the little sis Chie here a bit too much doe-eyed." Yosuke taunted again, taking advantage of their distance. He zoomed his eyes like a caffeine-overdosed owl and continued, "…and it's creepy—disturbingly creepy" He added while his legs ready to jolt up just in case Chie comes thrashing her way towards him. And so she did. She rushed towards Yosuke to grab a hold of his neck, just enough for a playful wrestle.

Kanji just rolled his eyes over his two seniors, and sighed as he tried dodging their kicks and offensively wailing arms; Naoto sighed the same way, in disbelief on how the two of them still have overflowing energy; Rise just shook her head and tried to stop Teddie who's been showing interest of joining the two and go running to hug Chie's back; Nanako just bade them goodnight, wanting to doze her sleepyhead away; Yukiko noticed the little girl first so she gave her a bear hug before going to bed. Nanako gave the rest of the girls a hug too. One at a time: to Naoto, Rise (and Teddie joined, finally getting a hug), then last to Chie—finally ending her runaround with Yosuke.

All the while, beneath his smirked smile, Souji had that tightness, crawling in the pit of his gut, knowing that this raven-haired girl beside him won't be with them tomorrow—which is supposed to be their last hang out before he departs back to Tokyo. He sighed for the thought of it.

Soon after, Kanji started donning his sneakers by the doorway with Yosuke following suit. Naoto, Tedddie, Rise, Chie then lastly Yukiko, did the same until everybody's finally done and ready to go.

But before they could say their  _goodnight_ s and  _see you tomorrow_ s to their precious leader, Souji slipped himself in his shoes, earning a befuddled look from everyone.

"You're coming with us, Bro?" Yosuke asked half-jokingly. At this time of the night, it's logical that they all need some rest especially for tomorrow's second round of string along. But with the possibility of Souji's weird train of thought, Yosuke also didn't mind if ever the leader decides to pull the boys for their very own boy's night out.

"Just taking out the garbage." Souji responded quickly though, if not to ease their puzzled sleepy minds. In return he received their perceptive "Oh", "Awright", "I get it", "Come on out" and of course Rise's disappointed sigh. She surely hoped her senpai would come along and walk with them.

They all headed out, carrying along the stuff they brought with them for the party: DVDs, board games and the videogames, and emptied food container from Marukyu. But when Souji continued trailing them even after he's already dropped all the trash bags to the bin at the corner of their street, Yosuke turned his head back to his partner and smirked. "So you are coming along after all."

"Might as well." Souji responded, keeping up his pace to catch up with the rest.

Rise giggled happily at the thought of that. She tried to slow down her walking pace with Chie who was talking to her about the finer details of their Aki Nii-chan/-senpai: a caring big brother kind of figure who's three years ahead of them and also went to the same schools with her and Yukiko before he went to the University at the big city two years ago; and the rest of the frilly, fluttery, day-dreamy descriptions that Souji didn't really care of to hear more.

Before Rise could totally fall in love with that mystery boy as well, the group had already reached Chie's house, ending her sugar coated illustrations. And soon after her mother opened the door for her, they all waved hands and said goodnights. Chie's mother appears to appreciate the group's gesture of ushering the rowdy young lady home and smiled to them before locking their door.

Three more blocks and the group reached the old shopping district where they called a pause by the lamp-lit corner before bidding goodnight to Rise and Kanji. The idol teased the big man a bit by clinging to his arm as they walked away from the rest. They could hear Kanji growling "Why 'n hell are ya so clingy?!" while swatting away the idol as if she were a fly. Rise took that as an encouragement though as she just giggled, enjoying the mixture of annoyance, fluster and embarrassment on Kanji's look, and latches her grasp back to his toned bicep again—with mischievous laughter, just for the sake of pestering the big guy.

"So…" Yosuke took the initiative of bringing everybody's gaze back to the circle. "Bro, why don't you walk with Amagi-san. Teddie and I will take care of Shirogane from here." He suggested in attempts to reduce the expense of trouble.

While it's true that the Hanamura's and Shirogane's live just about one block away from each other, right at the upper-class residential side of the town, Naoto simply rolled her eyes, loathing the idea of being taken cared of like a little girl. But before the detective-prince could build her stance, Yosuke continued, "…door to door delivery". He wiggled his brows up and down while he tilted his body towards the street of the shopping district so everybody mimicked his move. Seeing Tatsumi scratching the back of his head in utter embarrassment but still waited outside the Marukyu Tofu Shop up until Rise could close the door, and only started to walk away when the idol finally switched off the lights of the first floor. Naoto knew then that there's no point wasting energy raising an appeal, knowing the boys will also do her the same, she just succumb to the friendly gesture. And to rub salt in to her wounds, Teddie announced, "That's right! Don't worry sensei! We'll handle this flower here delicately!" of which, Naoto could only roll her eyes and diffuse a silent growl as if forced to ill will.

The five of them said goodnight to one and another. Teddie hugging Yukiko and Souji, and Yukiko doing the same to Teddie and Naoto. Yosuke waved goodbye to the raven-haired girl and swung an arm around their leader's back—initiating that infamous bro hug. Souji, if nothing else, gladly returned the favor and said goodnight before the three started walking away from the corner.

And finally…they're alone again.

Much to Souji's delight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

o~o~o~o~o

They traced the familiar pavement of the Samegawa Flood Plain. Shrouded by the cool night breeze of the early spring and the luminescent glow of the moon reflectively illuminated by the river down the plain, they walked side by side—too close for friends but quite shy for lovers.

The company of their silence haven't caused them discomfort. What with all the music from the crickets and the stray of fireflies flying about their bubble, they felt the _togetherness_ , encouraged and nurtured by the starlit glittery night sky. Nothing more but serene and complete.

Yukiko could only blush and Souji could only sigh.

He knew it's a God-given chance again, with all of nature conspiring in his favor. But here, he just walked with his love, in utter irony of his silence, and about to ruin the chance again as they brought with their every [step](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9334171/2/Chances-Are) the nearness to the Amagi Inn.

"Let's go down the riverside." He suggested and she just smiled. He took her hand, in swift gentleness. So naturally, as if he's been used to it. Then he guided her down the steps closer to the river.

He rubbed his thumb once on her soft knuckle then he felt her squeeze his hand before both decided to part the contact. Letting go of her hold is disappointing but obligatory. She smiled the way she always does to him and he returned the gesture quite appreciatively.

"It's this kind of weather that the 'guardian' goes swimming within my fishing range." Souji smirked looking at the river and the reflected moon scattered by the sudden ripple of water, in a way that only a big fish could cause.

"You believe in that legend?" Yukiko said with a smile—that even he couldn't see, but could hear in the voice of her question.

"Of course." He snickered, "You're from Inaba. You should at least have faith in your legends, you know." Souji nudged her arm with his elbow, obviously amused by her gullibility.

"W-well yeah, but…nobody's ever seen that fish." Yukiko said in defense. She held her stare at the ripples, still believing it's just an Inaba Trout Party going under the sheets of water.

"I did." Souji claimed. Remembering that night he tried to retrieve the comb of an old lady. Yukiko turned to him in amazement if what he said is to be true. He turned to look at her too and he could see that her eyes need some more convincing—as if asking ' _Are you sure about that?'_  


Souji did indulge her with more persuasion and laughed as he did. Feeling like a child trying to convince an adult that his imaginary friend is real, "Yeah I did catch it…!" Yukiko gave him one last doubtful look before finally softening up and inquired: where it is or what he did with it since it was his chance to make people believe such story. Souji's grin dissipated in to a smile. Not because she's doubting him but because his answer will be metaphorically relevant to his very own  _love_  story. He looked at her sincerely and continued, "…but I let it go."

"Well…" Yukiko started, with an apologetic look in her eyes. "Okay, I believe you now." She giggled, the innocent way she does. She agreed that the guardian should at least be set free and continue living on with that folk lore. She was going farther away from what he intended them to be discussing and he just couldn't let the moment slip for the hundredth time.

"Hey listen" He held her arm, and steered her and her thoughts back to him again. "You're not coming with us tomorrow, right?" He asked, just to make sure he'd never get this kind of moment tomorrow and to stray a little bit before divulging the meat of his affectionate words.

Yukiko could read a glint of sorrow in his eyes. She put a palm over his hand that held her arm and gave it a squeeze. "It seems that I won't. I'm sorry about that. Really. But I promise I'll be there to send you off your train." She traded submissively.

"That's fine, we're cool" He shook his head to convey understanding. It took him one more moment to build up the guts to say something. And when he did, he looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Uh…Yukiko, I know this is out of place and all of a sudden…but…there's something I really want to know."

"Yukiko? Hey! Yuki-chan! Is that you?"

An unfamiliar voice called out to their direction.

  
_Seriously? Who's this deranged mental ruining my chance?_  Souji raised an eyebrow in confusion and both Yukiko and he turned their heads towards the steps.

"Aki-senpai?" Yukiko gazed inquisitively and as soon as her eyes adjusted and confirmed her senses, she let go of Souji's hand and slowly walked her way to greet the stranger back.

_What the…_

"I thought you'd arrive tomorrow." Yukiko giggled as _he_  offered her a welcoming hug before he responded, "Well…surprise! I arrived earlier and was just walking around town." He bent his head down to touch his cheek against hers, then raised one hand to slide down her silky hair from the top of her head down to the tips of the strands. Souji could only flinch, almost hearing Izanagi say  _'This is the punishment for your delay'_.

Souji was not comfortable the way this stranger guy is so familiar with Yukiko. This  _Aki-senpai_  brushes her hair as if he always did the gesture. He hugs her so easily as if he's expected to. No bounds, no restraint. Just free, willing, and of course gratified—like any guy would, especially when it's Yukiko Amagi, of all.

It was the perfect amount to make Souji feel estranged and secluded, just like an outsider. He knew that both Yukiko and he had a fruitful year together, but then the years before that was not his…but this man's. Souji stopped thinking further before he could completely shatter his own feelings.

Gladly, Yukiko turned to walk his way again.

_Finally, you remember that I exist._

"Souji-kun…this is…he's the senpai Chie had been talking about." Yukiko smiled, with a sway of her palm to make an appropriate presentation.

"Oh. Your friend?" The guy asked then turned to Souji, with the same genial smile. He reached out a hand for a shake "Sanada Akihiko. Nice meeting"

"Seta Souji." He smiled, returning the brief hand shake.  _Perfect. A fulfilled college dude. Good competition and a great way for me to lose the Amagi Challenge._  


"He transferred to my class last year but he's transferring back to Tokyo next semester." Yukiko added an introduction as if explaining to Akihiko why Souji doesn't look familiar. But at the same time, even a deaf man could hear melancholy in her tone.

"Yeah. I'm moving back on Sunday." Souji supplied, unintentionally emphasizing the inevitable separation. "Our friends had this gathering at my place, and I was just escorting Yukiko-san home here."

Akihiko nodded his head then turned to face Yukiko, "Right. Your parents said you attended a party." He took his hand out of his pocket to glance at his watch. "I guess it's about time we head back to the Inn." Akihiko gave Souji that polite look of gaining consent. Genuine and respectful both at the same time. "I can take her from here. Thanks!"

Souji hummed in feigned agreement, and both men nodded in cue to part ways. The man started to walk away with Yukiko in tail. Souji could only stand and stare.  _So this is how it is. He really took her from here…and I can only agree._  


He shook his head and stared back at the river. He didn't want to think more to it because he'd only explode. Jealousy kills a man after all. Souji knows he ought to do something but now he'd rather think of the calmness of the river than on how Akihiko Sanada just kicked his ass.

But before he could pick up his phone and maybe start calling Yosuke and Kanji to help drown him in booze, he heard a trail of light footsteps coming back down the riverside.

He turned to see Yukiko jogging her way towards him.

"I…forgot…something…" She said in between breaths as she stood right before him. "Souji…" Yukiko raised her body in tiptoes, then touched a palm on one side of his face as she tilted her head to the other side, and gave him a  _kiss_  on the cheek. "Good night." She whispered. Then the spring breeze blew a wave of her hair as she turned around, just enough for him to smell the goodness of lavender, before the long strands were no longer in his proximity.

And just as smoothly as she ran back to him, is how swiftly she turned to jog away again. Leaving Souji, stupefied but smiling. Then re-evaluating… _maybe I am the winner._  


o~o~o~o~o

_Next Afternoon_

The next day went quick as the group roamed around Okina City after lunch and checked a movie and ravaged all the shopping stores and amusement booths. Just an hour shy for dinner time when they've finally had enough and lounged at the coffee shop waiting for the next train. The sky had started to grow heavy as if announcing a gurgling rain.

The group sat at the largest table inside the Café and waited for Teddie, Yosuke and Naoto to get their drinks. (With Yosuke to pay, Naoto to remember orders and Teddie who excitedly want to participate carrying the tray)

Chie was strangely in tune with her phone, smiling and giggling at that, and finally she took one phone call then returned back to sit beside Rise.

"Who was that?" Rise asked, as she regarded Chie with the same questioning eyes as yesterday when the short-haired girl started acting strange and giddy.

"Nothing, just my brother" At first, Chie just grinned, but then she burst in a wicked laughter, unable to contain herself. "I knew it! This day has finally come! So the rumors are true after all!" She giggled again then pocketed her phone back to her bag as she started to restlessly shift her sitting angles, like a hyper-excited pre-schooler.

"Oh-oh! You mean, the rumor this morning a customer had shared to my grandmother?" This time, even Rise has flared her normal quirky impulse and grasped Chie's hands in both of hers. "O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G!" They both nodded in each other's understanding in a way you'd assume they won an all-expense-paid vacation.

Kanji just shook his head and rubbed a thumb to the tip of his nose. He found them both ridiculous, but at the same time, it got him a bit curious. "That rumor a yappin shopper had fed my Ma so early this mornin?"

The girls nodded his way this time, saying "Uh-huh" and smiled and wailed like there's no tomorrow.

Kanji just shook his head again, turning his gaze away from the girls. Souji did the same but took the moment to ask his blond-haired kouhai. "What rumor?"

Chie took the liberty to answer and stopped giggling for a moment as she turned to angle herself towards Souji. "That they saw Akihiko-Niichan and Yukiko kiss last night! Damn I always knew Niichan had his eyes on Yukiko ever since then! Yee haa!" she giggled profusely again.

_I think a giant tiger just scratched me on the chest. Wait. W-what?!_

Rise continued the moment of elation, "That the 'Amagi Heiress' has been swayed by her prince charming who surprised her last night!" she supplied her own share of scooped gossip.

_What the hell did I just hear…_

"That Yukiko-senpai is engaged." Kanji added the news that got in to the Tatsumi Textiles Shop, but with obvious disinterest as he slouched on his seat and leaned his face to his upheld hand.

The rest of the group looked at him in awe and rounded eyes. Even Rise and Chie paused to ridicule him, and even the trio who just came with their drinks fell silent with Kanji's sudden announcement.

"What?" Kanji raised a brow to diffuse their burning inquisitive stare.

"Now, that's just exaggeration." Chie finally snapped them back to practicality, and helped Teddie distribute the drinks and passed each item to each person.

"Yeah. Duh. I mean…she just got a boyfriend. Sheesh." Rise agreed as she sipped on her iced latte.

"Yup! That obviously isn't true. I mean, my brother even called me to convince Yukiko to go with Aki-niichan for dinner at my house. Seems like, she won't go with him later. I'm sure, with Yukiko's shyness overkill, she just doesn't want me to tease her." Chie said, but her serious notion suddenly faded back to a hyped delight, "…but I'll be scrutinizing Aki Nii-chan at dinner later! They'll never get away with hiding it from me!" She looked at Rise again who in turn encouraged her scheme.

"Oh so we're talking about that senpai again. No wonder Chie's back in schizzo mode." Yosuke said as he earned himself a threatening glare, still taking advantage of his sitting arrangement that's two people away from Chie. "But you know…what's your Senpai got to finally accomplish the Amagi Challenge?"

And the more that Souji listened to their discussion, the more dull and throbbing his headache has become. He didn't need to hear more of Chie's litany of how good Sanada is; nor Rise's equally lovesome side comments; Teddie's eager curiosity; Yosuke and Kanjii's exchange of how to woo a girl; and not even Naoto's critical calculation of this relationship's progress. He needed to get away from there. Maybe re-evaluate himself again. Maybe think things through and put sense to Yukiko's kissh last night. Anywhere but there, listening to his friends seeming so happy to pair Yukiko to some guy.

Souji just felt things are so unfair. Who'd have known that the moment he decides to ask the question, is the moment someone gets in between him and her. And right when he thought she meant something more by sealing their night with a kiss, that right when he thought they were in love…his heart gets shattered just so suddenly by a surprising news that flew within town in less than twenty-four hours.  _Chances are painfully unfair._  


o~o~o~o~o

Their train boarded from Okina City without a word from Souji. Maybe they noticed or maybe they didn't. He couldn't care less what they think. They wouldn't understand. He couldn't even understand what he thinks. All he knew and needed was to get away.

When they arrived at Inaba, it started to pour rain. They all parted ways with some hailing a cab and some ran to their homes nearby and some lucky to have an umbrella with them. It was beyond his comprehension to check who was who or who got what or who goes where. Souji just ran, with the pretense of heavy rain to go as fast as he could without any intension of stopping.

He found himself at the riverside, standing, where they have been the previous night. With the moon that flourished heavenly upon them and the cool breeze to embrace them closer together. The scent of her hair, the light of her touch, and the sweet of her kiss, all coming back to him, then shattered right before he could bask in the glory of it again.

The memory of that lovely night is now nothing but a crying sky, soaking him with his own regrets, unanswered questions and confused resolve.

He could still ask her though. Sure, in Inaba, even the trees have ears and the soil has a big lying mouth. It's just a rumor anyway. Souji could always seek for a clarification directly from Yukiko. But what right does he have? If he's just a friend, what right does he have to barge in there and interrogate her about it? Maybe not in this condition, maybe he needs to cool his fume off in the rain.

He sat down by the shed of the Flood Plain, soaking wet, but he didn't care. Souji stayed still, until his clothes got all air dried with the river breeze. He started to go and walk it away again upon realizing his mind couldn't really connect the dots that's his relationship with Yukiko Amagi. Might as well make her happier with his departure tomorrow. Maybe Yukiko is just tired with him. Tired with all the confusing rally of sweet-then-cold gestures that even he can't determine what, and she's just waiting for Souji to go back to the city because she'd rather resume her life in peace and clarity with another man here in Inaba.

_Maybe I already blew all the chances I got._

He started to jog away. The sky is still angry and the day has already sank down into night. It's cold but even the mere reaction of trembling, his body can't do. He thought he was jogging a bit too slowly but subconsciously his feet brought him to somewhere he thought he'd rather not be at the moment.

Souji reached up the steps to the hill that serves ground for the Amagi Inn. He thought he'd smile at the irony of his feet bringing him there, but he could only frown. Seeing the Inn surely reminds him of Yukiko and what they could never be. But his stride never stopped, maybe slow, but every step is bringing him closer to the sanctuary of his most adored princess.

But before he could get anywhere near the entrance, a sudden thud to his back almost knocked him down his stance.

"Oh I'm very sorry mister." The girl who had been covering her head with her hands from the rain as she ran towards the inn looked up to him in surprise. "Souji-kun?"

And just so to speak, there she is, standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" Yukiko asked but didn't bother to hear his answer. She just grabbed him by the arm and wheeled him inside to shed them from the downpour. "Come with me." Yukiko led him by the backdoor, maybe to avoid messing the floors of the front desk, and to a hallway that simply went straight to the backdoor of a room: Maybe hers, maybe not.

She raised him a towel, "Dry yourself up…" Though he didn't really need it so much. What with only his rain jacket that got soaked, and his pants almost air dried by the breeze when he sat by the shed of Samegawa, he may be better off having something warm to drink. But anyway, he said, "Thanks."

Souji just removed his jacket, his shirt have moistened up a bit but fine nevertheless. So he just dried his dripping hair with the helping Yukiko gave him and watch her slide inside her walk-in-closet. She slid close the shoji door only partially, and he could still hear her mumbles, "Oh dear, my underwear's soaked too"

He looked away as he hanged the towel on his shoulders and fiddled with its hem, still remorseful how he ended up seeing her after all. "The forecast said it would rain tonight. You should've known that. Where's your umbrella?" His voice is almost in reprimand, but concern is more descriptive of it. She really does seem to be more drenched than he is…like she's been running around town without seeking shelter, better yet swimming at the river with her clothes on.

"I forgot." Yukiko gave a muffled response. "I've just accompanied Akihiko-Senpai on his way to Chie's house earlier. When I went home it started raining hard-"

"Yukiko-san, tomorrow…" He cut her off, not wanting to picture anymore of what Yukiko did together with that man. It's like he's being kicked in the gut again, and the mention of the name didn't help Souji at all. "…when I go home, I may not come back for the future breaks and holidays." Souji looked down. He couldn't believe what he just said but he thinks it's the right way to go. He didn't want to see her. What he wants is to let her be happy on her own.

Unfortunately, Yukiko came rushing out from the door to face him, "HUH? WHY?" She fumbled on her way out, Souji could hear. And when he looked at her, her brows are pulled together in a frown, but her eyes are not angry…just dismal, cheerless and depressed. She wanted to hear his answer so much that she rushed out from the closet, without even being fully dressed.

The kimono she's supposed to wear had lain by the shoji door, stepped on as she ran to him. Her dried body and new pair of underwear is all she had on her, and the obi she'd been gripping in her hand. Yukiko obviously panicked hearing Souji saying he's not going to come back. And now, she demands his reason.

"WHY NOT?" She asked again, stepping closer to him, almost tearful. Souji could only flinch away. It seems like she didn't even realized she's not exactly dressed and there's complications with her sudden action. By reflex he turned his head away but he saw Yukiko's hand about to reach his face and make him look back, so before she could lay a touch, Souji just gave in, looked at her, and said a stupid answer, "'Cause I'd need to adjust in a new environment."

"But isn't that your old school?" She asked almost right away, still insistent. She offensively stepped close again and the grip to her obi became tighter.

Souji had to actively move his eyes and thoughts away from her body, her breast, her waist, and her hips and further down! The velvety red of her lacy bra that cupped her so tightly and the silken black and red of her panty which made her slender legs and flat navel even whiter!  _Crap. What the hell?!_  He focused on her face but all he sees is Yukiko's tearful eyes, soft expression, her luscious lips and her long hair that's still soaking wet—the strands still dripping to her neck then to her cleavageous chest then STOP! He needs to stop looking!

"Yeah but I might need to catch up with homework during breaks" thus, another lame-ass response from Souji.

"Then here. WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER! The others will help as well." Yukiko pleaded, almost desperate but sincere. "Why won't you come back? Why are you leaving for good?" A clatter of emotions gushed from Yukiko's voice. You would've expected her to tremble but she didn't. As if there was a tone of reprimand holding her voice together as she spoke almost nearly in anger.

Souji could only look away this time and scratched his forehead. He can't take seeing Yukiko hurt and raged by him (Wet and stripped at that). He didn't even have a good reason, only:  _I want you to be happy with your new man without me in the picture_. He can't say that of course, so he just opened his mouth and stuttered, still in search of a good excuse.

"W-why…are you…leaving?" Yukiko demanded but still no response from him. It doesn't matter though, because she would ask it again and again and she'd never let him out of the room until he did reason out. She can wait for him to put it into words. Yukiko looked at his befuddled face with her eyes that are still sad and disappointed.

"Souji…" This time, he met her gaze with the intimate way of calling his name. Yukiko reached her palm out to cup his flushed cheek, "I want to…be with you more."

Souji paused. His brain stopped looking for excuses. His focus narrowed down to the last words she have just told him.

_She wants to be with me?_

He thought he felt a spark of happiness, but then the reason why he stood there at the first place had become apparent. A rewind of the earlier events flashed in his mind: from their love-hate confusing romance through the year, from his and her small jealousies, from their friendly get-togethers turned in to sweet memories, from their lazy walks until the kiss she gave him under the moon light, and straight right back to this sudden stranger—her new boyfriend that everybody in town knew she's so lovey-dovey with.

Souji felt a cold sweat drop. His mouth turned into a frown.

_She just said she wants to be with me._

"How can you tell me that?!" Souji demanded. His brow tightened together, his nose wrinkled and his hands grabbed Yukiko in both shoulders as he pushed her down the red and white futon that had lain open right beside them.

Yukiko splayed there in shock but without any hint of anger towards him. Innocence may be, but never displeased. Souji held her still in both her wrists this time. He was over her top, his knees straddled her left leg.

"H-how can you say that?" Souji asked again. His eyes are full of questions and she can tell it's hungry for an answer. But she herself did not know what to give him. She didn't understand what was so wrong with what she said.

"I love you Yukiko." Souji's eyes are still pierced to hers. His cheeks may be flushed red with a sheepish blush but it didn't matter. He is serious, and he demands. "I have loved you ever since then…!"

"S-s-souji…?"

"I LOVE YOU MUCH MORE THAN THAT GUY WILL!"

"W-wait! W-what are you…?

Souji docked his head nearer to her face this time—lips tilted closer to her ear. His hand gripped her never too strongly as to hurt her but just enough to keep her in place and let him have his word first. Yukiko could see the sincerity in his eyes, let alone the sorrow in there, more clearly now. "Do you hate me, Yukiko?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

She panicked again, _of course not!_   _Why would you think that way?_  "W-what? T-that's not…" she stuttered, struggling to give him the right words. "I don't ha-"

But she didn't have to finish talking for him to get her point. Souji's lips stopped her own from uttering anything more. He pressed down to her mouth in gentle aggression, strong but restrained, mad but in love.

Yukiko had to admit she was caught off guard. She had to blink her eyes three times to convince herself that it's her favorite silver-haired boy whose lips laid planted on hers. When she felt his tongue push between their kiss, she had not known what to do but close her eyes.

Souji carried on for a couple more minutes, and as he did, his kisses grew more intense and needier. What with Yukiko not doing anything but moan in his mouth. One of his hand slowly untangled its grip from Yukiko's wrists and his fingers crawled to the base of her neck instead, tickling and holding her in place to receive his fervor. When he figured Yukiko won't wrestle back with his tongue, he traced a path of wet kisses from her mouth, down to her chin and the sides of her jaw, to her neck where the small of her hairs perked up with the tingling sensation, then down to her chest, between the mounds of her plump breasts where there were beads of water transferred by her wet long hair.

Yukiko moaned a little audibly now that Souji's lips busied its way to her chest. She gasped upon feeling his warm hand gently raising one cup of her lacy bra and expose the hidden breast. "W-wait…Souji…" She called in between pants but Souji's touch is talentedly swift, and together with his tongue, Yukiko can only bite her lower lip and silence her moans while Souji successfully raised her bra up and licked on one nipple while a finger traced circles to the other. "No…w-wait! S-s-top…"

He chose not to hear her breathy whispers and trailed back up to silence her mouth with a strong, hungry kiss again. The hand that still held her other wrist unwound itself to caress her black locks, massaging the roots then combing it down to the tips. This time, Yukiko moved her slick tongue along with him. He moaned appreciatively with her return of gesture. Souji took it as a sign of encouragement. Now, the hand that fondled her breast, slowly, gently, strayed down to the waistband of her panty. Yukiko broke the kiss and gasped, "S-souji…"

Souji kissed her again and she complied. His hand decided to snake inside of her silky undergarment but in contrary with her engaged tongue, one of her freed hand trembled in a weak hold of Souji's sliding arm. It's firm enough to convey her hesitatiom but weak enough not to stop him from feeling her slit. And when Souji's fingers met with the sticky wetness in between Yukiko's legs, she instinctively squeezed her thighs closed to bar him from discovering more. But it's too late when he couldn't help it. He withdrew his hand only to slide her panty down until mid-thigh then resumed to find the perfect bean to rub. He could've sworn that it got wetter than before and with her constant moans, he's got no choice but to set free his own bulging member that had been tightening in between his pants ever since he saw her rush to him with only her bra and panties.

The pause gave Yukiko a chance to arch a little and as soon as she focused on Souji's hand and saw his big length glistening on the tip, she gasped again "Y-you…" Souji moved back to her, completely striping her panty, spread her legs, and sat on his knees while he positioned himself in between her with his elbows straddling her chest. It happened so swiftly, before Yukiko could even stop anything, "Y-you can't!"

Nevertheless, Souji rubbed the head of his member to Yukiko's slick slit. He trailed the wetness one, two, or more times with the hand that grips his member that's also trembling in unknown fear. Yukiko arched again, it only gave her a better view of what Souji is doing to her body and she moaned, squeezing his broad shoulder with her warm hand.

They shared slickness with his pre-cum and her own juices mixed together as Souji rubbed and rubbed while she pumped his shoulder and pleaded, "You can't do this…!"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN TELL ME SO…!" Souji cried out. His eyes clouded with fear and fervor in a way that she never saw before. His pace slowed down in concession to her plea but it's still there, gliding but like a dying heartbeat. "IF YOU DO…THEN I'LL GIVE UP."

"But Sou-"

"I'LL TAKE  **RESPONSIBILITY**  ON THIS!" Souji narrowed his eyes attuned with his furious yelp. And like he always is with Yukiko, he's never scary, gentle in fact, sincere and true with his claim. "Yukiko…please…"

"Souji…" she breathed out a soft whisper of his name. Yukiko has gotten caught up with the look on his eyes, the sweat on his face and the flush across his nose and cheeks—knowing she must have looked the same in his view. She could feel even the littlest sensation of the beads of sweat falling down on her forehead, but not long after Souji finally made his push inside her.

"Aaahh….AAHHHH!" Yukiko yelped in pain. It was something sudden, sharp and burning in her sex, making her eyes narrow down and start to well up. She could see Souji with his vision shut and his hands trembling while pushing the back of her thighs to point her bent knees towards her head. Her legs are acutely angled to squeeze each of Souji's hands that latch on both of her thighs. It doesn't get any better only more uncomfortable with him moving just too fast."Hnnggg…O-oww!"

Souji heard her moans, straddled her shoulders with his elbows and cushioned the back of her head with both his palms. He expected it to be tight but then again he wasn't ready on how overwhelmingly good it is to be inside Yukiko. It's borderline hot, and it's slippery enough that he could glide in and out so lusciously as the walls inside her kept on gripping him like it wouldn't let him go. Every time he slides his way out of her, he could feel Yukiko's sex sucking him back in. And fuck it just feels so good. Souji could only curse in his mind while her breathy moans are tickling his brain.

"Yukiko….! Yukiko…!" Souji buried his head on the crook of her neck, moaning into her sweaty skin, he just couldn't keep it in anymore. He can't control how his hips are thrusting desperately inside her either.

"It hurts…! Souji! It hurts!" Yukiko's voice quivered. Must be the tears that had lumped inside her throat, and the pain and discomfort that Souji has just now realized: the reason of her moaning.

He pulled out right away, and looked down. He kept his low kneel before her crouched body and both of them wheezed for air.

Souji looked back at her again, sweating profusely, and just realizing the high he'd been in to. "I-I'm Sorry, Yukiko-chan…"

"It's fine." She said blatantly but Souji could only narrow his eyes to the sight of her, lying on her side and curling her body to the center and away from him. Yukiko's palms are covering both of her eyes as she sobbed and continued sobbing until her lungs are drowning with the lack of air. Her knees pointed up to her belly, her buttocks pointing out on view and her legs are still shaking. The silken panty is still dangling on her ankle, moist and crumpled. And when Souji traced his eyes to the slit of her butt, he saw bloody streaks—some had dried and settled on the white of her futon and some streaks are still fresh, bright red and dripping from her sex.

Souji was terrified to what he did.

He thought that facing a god and almost losing his friends along the process was something that scared the heart of his being…but right now, he felt that his actions just burned down his own person. It was as if he was his own shadow—and it's not even like being helpless in facing an exaggeration of lies or he was forced against his will. In fact, he did it himself. He defiled his one love and nobody, not even himself had saved Yukiko from his inexcusable wrong-doing.

Souji rose to his feet, trembling, and backed away. It was the sight of terror: his Yukiko, scared, hurt, bleeding and used. And it was he, Souji Seta, to do it with his own hands. He stepped away, wishing this was just a nightmare that he could run away from and erase forever.

He punished himself for the last time, with the view that he sculpted in his mind: How horrible the situation is and how despicable a man could become. His eyes dilated once again before he turned and ran away as fast as he could. Through the pouring rain, and muddy road. Until he passed the flood plain, the river, the houses, the shrine, and up until he's blinded in the darkness of the forest and Yukiko's crying has toned down into hushed sobbing that kept lingering in his ears. Until it would all fade away, just like a nightmare that he can shut off in the darkness.

Crying he's sorry, Souji hoped that when he wakes up…Yukiko will  _never_  forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this chapter turned out good in terms of dissipating the gloom of the first part to an upbeat vibe with the Investigation Team.
> 
> The beginning is gloomy, really. Like, deep&dark kind of thing like this chapter is supposed to be. But I just can't incorporate a depressive aura in a party—with the I.T. nonetheless. But next chapter, we'll have not much of them.
> 
> And yeah, Souji is foolishly, helplessly in love with Yukiko…but both of them are running round in circles because Souji can't muster the words of affection to her. Just like any friend who's scared to lose the friendship if they confess but then rejected.
> 
> Lastly! The cross-over of Akihiko the cutie from Persona 3! Although I don't like cross-overs and stuff, I'm kinda being hypocritical when it comes to this fic. I just like to save the readers (and maybe myself) the effort of imagining a new guy...at least we already know how Akihiko looks (to those who haven't seen P3, google the guy!) so every reader ends with the same imagery! Right? And he's got such a cool character, also a charming guy…he's still from Persona anyway! (haha! My excuse as to not sound like a cross-over hypocrite)
> 
> Next Chapter: Will Souji finally bring out his courage during their walk to the Amagi Inn.
> 
> Meeting the other grey-haired guy in Yukiko's life.
> 
> Souji's unforgivable offense


End file.
